AANAT as the Timezyme: "Arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase controls daily changes in melatonin production by the pineal gland and thereby plays a unique role in biological timing in vertebrates. Arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase is also expressed in the retina, where it may play other roles in addition to signaling, including neurotransmission and detoxification. Large changes in activity reflect cyclic 3',5'-adenosine monophosphate-dependent phosphorylation of arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase, leading to formation of a regulatory complex with 14-3-3 proteins. This activates the enzyme and prevents proteosomal proteolysis. The conserved features of regulatory systems that control arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase are a circadian clock and environmental lighting." From (1) Evolution of AANAT: "The melatonin rhythm-generating enzyme, arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase (AANAT) is known to have recognizable ancient homologs in bacteria and fungi, but not in other eukaryotes. Analysis of new cDNA and genomic sequences has identified several additional homologs in other groupings. First, an AANAT homolog has been found in the genome of the cephalochordate amphioxus, representing the oldest homolog in chordates. Second, two AANAT homologs have been identified in unicellular green algae. The homologs in amphioxus, unicellular green algae, fungi and bacteria are similarly primitive in that they lack sequences found in vertebrate AANATs that are involved in regulation and that facilitate binding and catalysis. In addition, all these sequences are intronless. These features are consistent with horizontal transfer of the AANAT ancestor from bacteria to green algae, fungi and chordates. Lastly, a third AANAT gene has been found in teleost fish, suggesting that AANAT genes serve multiple functions in addition to melatonin synthesis." From (2) Adaptive control of melatonin synthesis: "Pineal melatonin synthesis increases at night in all vertebrates, due to an increase in the activity of arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase (AANAT). Melatonin is also synthesized in the retina of some vertebrates and it is generally assumed that patterns of pineal and retinal AANAT activity and melatonin production are similar, i.e. they exhibit a high-at-night pattern. However, the situation in fish is atypical because in some cases retinal melatonin increases during the day, not the night. Consistent with this, we now report that light increases the activity and abundance of the AANAT expressed in trout retina, AANAT1, at a time when the activity and abundance of pineal AANAT, AANAT2, decreases. Likewise, exposure to darkness causes retinal AANAT protein and activity to decrease coincident with increases in the pineal gland. Rhythmic changes in retinal AANAT protein and activity are 180 degrees out of phase with those of retinal AANAT1 mRNA;all appear to be driven by environmental lighting, not by a circadian oscillator. The atypical high-during-the-day pattern of retinal AANAT1 activity may reflect an evolutionary adaptation that optimizes an autocrine/paracrine signaling role of melatonin in photoadaptation and phototransduction;alternatively, it might reflect an adaptation that broadens and enhances aromatic amine detoxification in the retina.?"(From 4) Posttranslational control of AANAT via 14-3-3 interaction in the retina: "14-3-3 proteins are a ubiquitous, highly conserved family of chaperone proteins involved in signal transduction, regulation of cell cycle, intracellular trafficking/targeting, cytoskeletal structure, and transcription. Although 14-3-3 proteins are among the most abundant proteins in the CNS, very little is known about their functional roles in the vertebrate retina. In the present study, we demonstrated that photoreceptors express 14-3-3 protein(s) and identified a 14-3-3 binding partner in photoreceptor cells, the melatonin-synthesizing enzyme arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase (AANAT). Importantly, our data demonstrate that the binding of 14-3-3 to AANAT is regulated by light, with dramatic functional consequences. During the night in darkness, retinal AANAT is phosphorylated and forms a complex with 14-3-3 proteins with an apparent molecular weight of approximately 90 kDa. Phosphorylation of AANAT facilitates the binding of enzyme to 14-3-3 proteins. Within the complex, AANAT is catalytically activated and protected from dephosphorylation and degradation. Light disrupts the AANAT/14-3-3 complex, leading to catalytic inactivation, dephosphorylation, and proteolytic degradation of the enzyme. In the presence of the proteasome inhibitor, lactacystin, light results in the formation of a high molecular weight complex (>150 kDa), which may represent an intermediate in the AANAT degradation process. These findings provide new insight into the roles of 14-3-3 proteins in photoreceptor cells and to the mechanisms controlling melatonin synthesis in the vertebrate retina." (From 3) Development of an AANAT inhibitor: "Serotonin N-acetyltransferase (arylalkylamine N-acetyltransferase, AANAT) regulates the daily rhythm in the production of melatonin and is therefore an attractive target for pharmacologic modulation of the synthesis of this hormone. Previously prepared bisubstrate analogs show potent inhibition of AANAT but have unfavorable pharmacokinetic properties due to the presence of phosphate groups which prevents transfer across the plasma membrane. Here, we examine a bis-pivaloyloxymethylene (POM)-tryptamine-phosphopantetheine prodrug (2) and its biotransformations in vitro by homogenates and pineal cells. Compound 2 is an efficient porcine liver esterase substrate for POM cleavage in vitro although cyclization of the phosphate moiety is a potential side product. Tryptamine phosphopantetheine (3) is converted to tryptamine-coenzyme A (CoA) bisubstrate analog (1) by human phosphoribosyl pyrophosphate amidotransferase (PPAT) and dephosphocoenzyme A kinase (DPCK) in vitro. Compound 2 was found to inhibit melatonin production in rat pineal cell culture. It was also found that the POM groups are readily removed to generate 3;however, further processing to tryptamine-CoA (1) is much slower in pineal extracts or cell culture. Implications for CoA prodrug development based on the strategy used here are discussed."From (5). Differential affinities of 14-3-3 proteins for phosphorylated AANAT(pAANAT): Work in progress has revealed that all 14-3-3 proteins do not exhibit the same affinity for pAANAT. Notably, the gamma isoform appears to represent a subgroup of 14-3-3 proteins that bind two molecules of pAANAT, based on indirect binding experiments. This work is being extended in attempts to confirm this indirect indication by producing crystals of pAANAT and 14-3-3 gamma. The essential role of an AANAT proline: The available evidence indicates that AANAT is a structurally stable except for one loop, termed Loop 1, which appears to be highly mobile. In one configuration, acetylate products can easily exit the active site and in another configuration the unacetylated products are tightly bound to the enzyme. We have determined that a proline in the middle of Loop 1 plays an unpredicted role in promoting the mobility of Loop 1. It appears that this proline divides Loop 1 into two semi-independent sequences which interact with each other and prevent formation of a single stable structure, thereby enhancing the mobility of the Loop 1. This novel finding has broad significance in understanding the movement of floppy loops in other proteins. The presence of this proline is highly conserved in vertebrates and represents one of the structural changes which occured during he course of evolution of AANAT.